


The True Demon

by kopierkatze



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, NarraChara, One Shot, Short, Short One Shot, Undertale Genocide Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7496646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kopierkatze/pseuds/kopierkatze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is heavily NarraChara inspired and somewhat there to make players of the Genocide Run a bad conscience, I suppose. Warning: Spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The True Demon

People call me a demon; the demon, that comes when they call it by its name. Yet I am so much more. I am Frisk, I am Chara, but more than anything, I am you.

Yes, you helped me to grow stronger, you helped me become the monster that I am. You showed me how to survive, how to have fun. LV, EXP, Gold. They have become my world, my only reason to exist. And now, that there is nothing more to gain, I ask you, will you move on to the next world, help me erase this pitiful void from its existence? 

You are my partner. You showed me how to be, how I could exist in a world, in which I shouldn’t. At first. I didn’t understand. When you killed my mother, I felt horrified. What had I done? What had you done? Her dust covered our hands, those tiny little, frail hands that shook with fear, heavy of the sin they had committed. But you knew this sentiment wasn’t going to last long.

Oh no, you knew how to make me feel better. Stab, destroy, murder. That’s what I did, that’s what you taught me to do. The only person that had tried to believe in me, smashed, turned to ash. His friends gone, their remnants mixed with the snow that you guided me through, my footprints the echo of death. 

I finally began to comprehend. This was how I had to play this game, how I could find purpose in this madness in which I was long gone, nothing but a memory to the very few that had survived. This was, what I was good at. With relentless heroism, I slaughtered their heroine, sending a message to all of those out there: You cannot stop me. No one can stop me. I am strong. Then, together we continued our path, the heat of hotlands burning away the dust of our victims as a foretaste of the hell that we were going to bring upon them. Faced with Glamour, we put on a show, filled everyone with sick excitement and fear, making them scream and weep. And as we did, I yet again grew stronger. 

Strong enough to make my last stand and accept the judgement that he was ready to bestow upon me, his courage that had been born from despair fueling my determination. In the end, I died many times. But in the end, it was also me who put an end to it. It was me, who killed my father. It was me, who killed my brother. No longer did my hands shake, for now I was in control.  
I am the demon that comes when you call its name.

W i l l y o u p l a y a n o t h e r r o u n d?


End file.
